


Вино и виноград

by zmeischa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Underage Drinking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmeischa/pseuds/zmeischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уиллас рассказывает Сансе о Просторе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вино и виноград

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Green grapes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275389) by [belana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belana/pseuds/belana)



— Я видел снег всего три раза в жизни, — сказал Уиллас.

Санса недоуменно распахнула глаза. Уиллас никогда прежде ни у кого не видел таких синих глаз и таких длинных золотистых ресниц. «Совсем как крылья бабочки», — подумал он, и решил подарить Сансе подвеску в виде золотой бабочки, усыпанной сапфирами. Честно говоря, ему достаточно было посмотреть на Сансу, чтобы решить сделать ей очередной подарок: пирожное, щенка, красивое платье, книжку с картинками… новую куклу…

Главный недостаток их брака заключался в том, что Сансе было тринадцать лет, а Уилласу — двадцать девять.

Бабушка Оленна в письмах называла ее «доброй, но туповатой девочкой», но бабушка Оленна называла «девочками» всех, кто не дожил до седых волос, к тому же в тех же письмах она не уставала подчеркивать важность того, чтобы брак Уилласа был осуществлен по всем правилам. Поэтому, когда Уиллас впервые увидел свою нареченную, он тихо взвыл:

— Мама!

Леди Аллерия ласково погладила его по плечу.

— Конечно, ты не можешь, она еще совсем ребенок. Не расстраивайся, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Свадьба состоялась тем же вечером, вместе с провожанием, Уиллас переночевал в спальне Сансы (на кушетке за ширмой), и осуществление брака было неофициально отложено на два года. Уиллас подозревал, что за эти два года жена начнет считать его чем-то вроде доброго дядюшки, но держал эти мысли при себе и ежедневно дарил Сансе цветы, пирожные, щенят, украшения, платья и книги, мужественно удерживаясь от кукол.

— Всего три раза? Но как это может быть, вы, наверное, видели три или четыре зимы!

Уиллас чуть заметно поморщился. Он никогда, даже мысленно, не называл Сансу «туповатой», но временами она была ужасно наивна. Очень… болезненно наивна.

— Всего три. Но последняя была совсем теплая и бесснежная. Не думай, в Простор тоже приходит зима. Например, зимой мы не катаемся по Мандеру на прогулочной галере.

— Потому что река замерзает?

Уиллас представил себе место, где глубокая полноводная река может замерзнуть, посмотрел на Сансу и решил, что очень рад видеть ее в Хайгардене. Такому хрупкому существу было не место среди сугробов и метелей.

— Я думаю, Мандер в последний раз замерзал во время Великой Зимы. Нет, просто с воды дует холодный ветер. Да, у нас тоже бывает холодно, мы топим печи и камины по ночам и даже иногда надеваем меховые плащи. Не смейся.

— Что вы, милорд!

— И не называй меня милордом. Зимой наши крестьяне начинают сеять меньше пшеницы и больше ржи, овса и ячменя, так что к весне во всех Семи Королевствах белый хлеб дорожает вдвое.

Санса важно кивнула.

— Я знаю. Мейстер Лювин говорил, что если представить себе Семь Королевств как один замок, то Дорн — это конюшня, Простор — житница, Западные Земли — сокровищница, Речные Земли — скотный двор, Долина — кладовая, Железные Острова — кузница, только с вечно пьяным и драчливым кузнецом, а Север — дровяной сарай. Штормовые Земли — крепостная стена, а Королевские земли — сам замок.

— По мне, так Королевские земли — это яма на заднем дворе, куда скидывают нечистоты, — пробурчал Уиллас.

Санса улыбнулась и тут же испуганно прикрыла рот рукой.

— Твой мейстер был прав, но не совсем. Знаешь, в чем главное богатство Простора?

— Ц-цветы? — робко сказала Санса и сжалась, словно ожидая, что он отругает ее за неправильный ответ.

— И да, и нет. Цветы — это главное богатство Хайгардена. Ты помнишь, как красива дорога к нашему замку? Фиолетовые лавандовые поля, цветущие апельсины и лимоны, белоснежные кусты жасмина и тысячи роз.

Санса зачарованно кивнула.

— Знаешь, что такое эта красота на самом деле? Это деньги, Санса. В наших садах растут и благоухают золотые монеты. В Западных Землях золото добывают из-под земли, на Севере в него стреляют из лука или рубят его топором, а мы свое золото срываем с куста, долго колдуем над ним и разливаем по бутылям и флакончикам. Но это дорого и сложно, не каждый может извлечь душу цветка. Истинное богатство Простора тоже растет из земли, но это не цветы.

— Зерно?

— Нет. Конечно, мы выращиваем и пшеницу, и фрукты, и оливы (хотя дорнийское масло лучше, только никому об этом не говори), но настоящая кровь Простора — это вино.

Санса с подозрением посмотрела на поднос, уставленный флягами и бутылями. Уиллас много раз замечал, что его жена почти не пьет за обедом. Сначала он думал что ее, может быть, приучили к красному дорнийскому, но леди Аллерия осторожно ее расспросила и оказалось, что Сансу не приучили ни к какому вину. «Только одну чашу, и только на пиру, — рассказала ему мать, смешно морща нос. — Примерно так я и делала, когда вам было по три года».

— Ты — будущая леди Простора, Санса. Здесь за каждым крестьянским домом растет виноградная лоза. Я не требую, чтобы ты напивалась, буянила и, не знаю, танцевала на столе, но ты должна разбираться в вине. Но начнем мы с совсем простого.

Он раскупорил первую флягу и налил в кубок искрящейся золотистой жидкости.

— Это сидр! — радостно воскликнула Санса. — Он мне очень нравится, намного вкуснее, чем пиво!

Уиллас деликатно промолчал. Он считал, что пиво — это отрава и напрасный перевод ячменя, и что «вкуснее пива» — это оскорбление для любого напитка чуть выше классом, чем лошадиная моча.

Следующий напиток, однако, не вызвал у нее энтузиазма. Санса отпила глоток красного вина с таким видом, словно это было средство от боли в животе, которое, по словам мейстера, должно было непременно помочь. Затем она посмотрела на Уилласа, сделала еще глоток и вежливо сказала:

— Очень вкусно, спасибо.

— Можешь сказать, почему оно тебе не нравится?

— Что вы, милорд, очень хорошее вино!

— Санса. Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты совсем не умеешь врать?

— Много раз, милорд, — вздохнула Санса.

— Не называй меня так. Чем тебе не нравится вино, только честно?

Санса поморщилась.

— Оно какое-то… невкусное. Я один раз пила красное вино, которое пахло земляникой.

Уиллас знал это вино, и при одном воспоминании у него заболел желудок.

— А это пахнет черной смородиной и малиной. Понюхай.

Санса старательно понюхала бокал и с сомнением посмотрела на Уилласа.

— Ничего страшного, привыкнешь. Красное вино — для знатоков, белое для всех. Попробуй-ка вот это.

«Вот это», арборское золотое, тоже не вызвало у Сансы особенного восторга.

— Оно какое-то… несладкое, — сказала она задумчиво.

Уиллас почувствовал, что пора перестать мучить ребенка и достать виноградное варенье. Но у него в запасе оставался еще один козырь.

— Помнишь, я тебе говорил, что в Просторе почти не бывает снега? Но заморозки у нас все-таки бывают. И если созревший, но еще не собранный виноград прихватит морозом прямо на лозе, то из него получится особенное вино.

Санса с подозрением отпила глоток золотистого вина. Потом еще один глоток. И еще один.

— Сладко! — сказала она с удовольствием.

— Оно называется «морозное вино». Это напиток королей. А вот это вино делают из слив.

Санса поспешно допила «морозное вино» и протянула кубок, чтобы Уиллас налил ей сливового вина. Оно тоже пришлось ей по вкусу. Щеки у нее порозовели, глаза заблестели, и Уиллас внезапно подумал, что тринадцать лет — это не так уж и мало. В конце концов, есть женщины, которые выходят замуж в тринадцать лет, и рожают детей, и потом живут долго и счастливо, и об их мужьях никто не думает плохо… Он тряхнул головой, чтобы отогнать дурные мысли.

— А вот это — любимый напиток моего отца. Говорят, что после сытного ужина, когда в тебя, как ни старайся, больше ничего не влезет, достаточно выпить пару глотков этого яблочного вина, как в желудке тут же появляется пустое место. Его делают из сидра, попробуй.

Санса послушно сделала глоток и закашлялась.

— Очень… интересно, — сказала она с трудом.

Уиллас встал, оперся на костыль и пошел в дальний угол комнаты, откуда достал горшок с виноградным вареньем.


End file.
